Onegai Series Volume 2: VDay, Carnival and Easter
by SiningStar
Summary: Onegai series: caring messages enrolled in a perverted environment. The messages on this volume: Happy Valentine's Day, Great Carnival and Happy Easter! DeathmaskxAphrodite and 2 others ; , strong limes! YAOI boyxboy and straight!
1. Chap 1: My Funny Valentine

I'm such a pervert xDDD… ENJOY :D!!

**YAOI WARNING!!** Don't like it, don't read!

**DISCLAIMER:** THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, I ONLY CREAT DIFFERENT STORIES TO HAVE FUN WITH THEM AND AMUSE OTHERS!! I DO NOT RECEIVE MONEY TO WRITE THIS! FRANK SINATRA'S SONG TITLE BELONGS TO WHOEVER HAS IT XD!!

* * *

"My Funny Valentine"

* * *

Deathmask had been longing for his new model, Aphrodite von Klintberg. Yes, the name would make anyone think the model was a woman, which was what Angelo thought at first. Of course, Aphrodite wasn't. Coming from rich Swedish families Aphrodite af Klintberg was a rising model star, requested to be at all of the famous designers. Angelo 'Deathmask' Romano had taken one of the pictures that made the little prodigy famous and the famous model always demanded to work with him.

After all the trips they did together, all the rooms they shared together, all the good time and bad times… Angelo found himself drooling at his own pictures of Aphrodite, flushing whenever the gorgeous man smiled at him, wanting to kill the all the men and women that looked dirty at him… Basically, he found himself in love with the model.

After a hard day of work, Deathmask returned to the hotel suite he and Aphrodite had to share and sighed, looking at the immensity of the room. – 'This bambino sure has it... I couldn't afford questa suite even if I worked all of my life.' – He carefully put the camera and other materials on top of the table. – "Aphrodite, you here bambino?"

-"At the bedroom. I'm having a bit of a problem, could you come and help me?"

Deathmask sighed and went to the bedroom, half cursing when Aphrodite behaved like a little prince. He opened the door to the room, and looked up to where Aphrodite was. Well, what he saw couldn't have surprised him more.

There was Aphrodite, naked, with only a bit of pink cloth covering his lower regions, his eyes covered with a black, smooth blindfold and his arms were stretched upwards, holding his beautiful long hair. His androgynous body was in a promiscuous pose and Angelo saw his control slip by him when Aphrodite said, with the most sensual voice. – "Onegai Deathmask!"

And DM couldn't do nothing but go to that magnificent body and person and...

**----------------------------------------x**

"AAAH!" – Deathmask woke up suddenly, his temple still very quiet because it was still early in the morning and the Sanctuary was barely waking up. –"What's the matter?" – The gold saint turned quickly to the voice he heard and saw his lover sat up groggily on the bed. The frame pecked Deathmask on the lips then hugged him. –"Happy Valentine's Day DM." – Deathmask hugged back, an action not commonly taken by him, and kissed one of his lover's shoulders.

-"Happy Valentine's Day, Aphrodite"

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Yey xD, one more volume up! I haven't finished the other stories, tomorrow I'll finish them ^^ (and upload them :P). So, I don't know what's going on on my mind, I'm seriously ruined up xD. Ok, for the drawing, I have it on my DA account, so please go check it out! MY DA account has the same nickname of this account, so it's not very hard to fnid it. *shameless publicity*

Now, I'm gonna end the marketing and follow up with some comments. I didn't really know wht to write envolving Aphrodite and DM. I knew I wanted Aphrodite for the Valentines Day onegai and I can't see Aphordite without Dm xD... But I just didn't know what to write. I had one or two other ideas before this one and finally decided for this one xD. One thing funny is that the first verses of 'My Funny Valentine' (sung by Frank Sinatra,_ La Voix_) say that the person the singer loves is, and quoting, '_Your looks are laughable, unphotographable_' XDDDD

Hope you liked it :D!

**~SiningStar**


	2. Chap 2: Carnival

I'm such a pervert xDDD… ENJOY :D!!

**YAOI WARNING!!** Don't like it, don't read!

**DISCLAIMER:** THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, I ONLY CREAT DIFFERENT STORIES TO HAVE FUN WITH THEM AND AMUSE OTHERS!! I DO NOT RECEIVE MONEY TO WRITE THIS! THE CARDIGANS'S SONG BELONGS TO WHOEVER HAS IT XD!!

* * *

"Carnival"

* * *

Aiolia and Marin gave a small party at their apartment for the closest friends, but it wasn't just any party. It was a carnival celebration! Everyone was masked and had a great time. When the party ended, around 1 or 2 a.M., Marin asked Aiolia to wait a bit for her outside their bedroom. Aiolia agreed to do so, a bit impatient.

20 minutes passed, sometimes the sound of some things falling were heard, follow by cursing. By the time Marin finally said to Aiolia, with her sweet voice, to – "Come in" – he was fuming with impatience.

But, when he came in, he found his lovely Japanese girlfriend in a small, sexy nurse outfit. The small white dress hand onto her every curve, giving away the forms of her breasts, butt, hips… She was blushing slightly. – "Onegai, Aiolia..."

He didn't restrain himself; he went to her and...

----------------------------------------x

He woke up abruptly, the sun coming from the open window, giving birth to a new day. Sitting on the windowsill, was his masked eagle. He smiled and she looked at him, her masking gleaming with the sunrise. – "You're going today?" – She asked. He was surprised, it wan't something you'd normally ask someone who just woke up, but he decided to answer anyway. – "Yes."

She looked outside. – "What costume?" – He got up and went to her, embracing her, letting her head rest upon his shoulders. – "Doctor. You?" – She sighed slightly and answered. –"Nurse."

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

I really suck xD... Please, tell me your views and opinions a quick, brief **review**!! It doesn't cost you more than 10 seconds and it makes me jumping off walls XD! Also, **I do NOT own the music Carnival by The Cardigans** XDD

**~SiningStar**


	3. Chap 3: I'm hunting wabbits!

I'm such a pervert xDDD… ENJOY :D!!

**YAOI WARNING!!** Don't like it, don't read!

**DISCLAIMER:** THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, I ONLY CREAT DIFFERENT STORIES TO HAVE FUN WITH THEM AND AMUSE OTHERS!! I DO NOT RECEIVE MONEY TO WRITE THIS! ELMER FROM LOONEY TUNES DOESN'T BELNOG TO ME BUT TO WARNER BROTHERS!!

* * *

"I'm hunting wabbits!"

* * *

Hyoga was happily skidding down the forest, his gun at his hand. He turns to somewhere and says – "I'm hunting wabbits!" –, followed by the most unusual laugh he had ever given. Although it was him, he thought it was strange all those behaviours. He saw a rabbit hole and, once again, turned to the place where he had already turned and said – "Now, I'm gonna entew the wabbits howe and hunt him!" – Giving a reassuring nod before entering said hole.

He looked around, searching for the rabbit that lived in that 'house'. The rabbit's home was bigger than most, being decorated by a couch, a bed, a table... Something every human would have. He probed deeper into the hen and saw a 'rabbit' kneeling, with his back against the hunter. Hyoga seemed to recognize the figure and, instead of pointing the gun at it and shooting, he waited for it to turn around.

The rabbit had a cute little white tale and pointing white ear, with a small, pink, transparent top and leather shorts. The rabbit turned around, revealing to be a bashful Shun. Hyoga's mouth dropped at Shun's sight. The little 'bunny' was blushing, letting out low moans, his erection visible through the leather.

Hyoga's gun fell to the ground, as the blonde lost all control over his limbs. The 'rabbit' got up and went to his hunter, hugging him and rubbing in a sensual way. Hyoga could only stand there and watch, as he nosebleed. –"Hyoga, onegai!"

----------------------------------------x

At that time, Hyoga woke up abruptly on top of a ofa. Shun was entering the room at that moment, with something hidden behind his back. He sat next to Hyoga pecking him on the lips. – "I know we Japanese aren't very connected to Christian holidays or anything like that, but..." – Shun took out a box of chocolates and offered them to Hyoga. – "Happy Easter." – Hyoga smiled and kissed him, taking the chocolates, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

I'm sorry, but Shun is THE bunny xD. Actually, the onegai ha changed if you have seen the drawing I made xD. I think it's better this way also XD. Well, I guess you all caught what character Hyoga was portraying in his sleep xD.** Elmer from Looney Tunes :D!!!**

**END OF VOLUME 2!! PLEASE REVIEW :D!**

**~SiningStar**


End file.
